


Savour

by exyking



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: “Hush,” Laurent said. “Let me savour you.”





	Savour

Damen slumped in the chair, his head falling back to rest between his shoulder blades. He sighed, letting his hands fall down and thread through Laurent’s long, golden locks. He cradled his head, tucking a loose strand behind Laurent’s ear. It was so soft in his hands, so silky and smooth. It smelt of oranges.  


His belly tightened as Laurent’s pressed a lingering kiss to the curve of his stomach, just above his cock. His tongue darted out between his lips, licking a droplet of sweat from Damen’s skin. It was a hot day, after all. A perfect day for lazing around, indulging in one another’s company.

Laurent kissed a little lower now, nuzzling into the thick curls at Damen’s pubis, inhaling his scent where it was most potent. He had bathed that morning, but it still must have been thick, for Laurent made a sound under his breath, shifting a little on his knees.

Damen forced his hips to remain still, to let Laurent take this at his own pace, to not rush him, though his cock, hard from the moment Laurent had pushed him down onto the chair and then slunk to his knees, begged for attention.

Laurent’s fingers traced down Damen’s sides, scratching a little to make Damen shiver on his path down to Damen’s thighs. He put his hands on them, spread them wider, slotted himself between them. Damen looked down as looked up at him from under his lashes. His expression was cocky, his eyes heated. He looked playful, in a way that made lust pool low in Damen’s gut.

Laurent took Damen’s hands from his hair, and, meeting his eyes, said, “put them behind your head.”

Damen raised an eyebrow, surprised at the request, though he complied quickly. He threaded his fingers together and put them behind his head, keeping them there as he looked down at Laurent for approval.

“Good,” Laurent said. “If you move them, I will stop.”

Damen’s cock throbbed at the threat. Laurent rarely was so demanding, rarely took absolute control like this. Damen wondered what he planned to do to him.

Laurent turned away then, his attention returning to Damen’s lap. His hands smoothed over Damen’s thighs, travelling higher and inward, until he cupped Damen’s balls. His hands were cool to the touch, as they always seemed to be, and Damen jerked a little, entwined fingers nearly coming apart. Laurent looked back up in warning, tsking under his breath with a smirk on his face.

Damen steeled his resolve, and clasped his hands tighter.

Laurent bent low over Damen’s lap, Damen could feel his hot breaths ghosting along his cock. He felt it jump, lightly smacking Laurent’s chin. Laurent chuckled, and his other hand smoothed over Damen’s belly. His fingertips scratched through the thick thatch of Damen’s hair as, simultaneously, a licked a long stripe up Damen’s cock.

Damen groaned, the sensation of Laurent’s wet, hot tongue sending shivers down his spine. He ached to thrust his hips up, to seek more of that contact, but he knew Laurent wouldn’t appreciate it. Knowing Laurent, he’d likely live up to his threat and walk away.

Laurent pressed a kiss to the base of Damen’s shaft. He lingered there, inhaling Damen’s scent once more, before he started to kiss another trail back up Damen’s cock. When he reached the head he looked up. As he met Damen’s eyes, his opened his mouth and took the head of Damen’s cock inside.

Damen let out a harsh exhale, eyes threatening to close as Laurent took him inside his mouth. The urge to move was so strong Damen had to dig his nails into the backs of his hands to keep still.

Laurent didn’t move, not for a long time. He just stayed there, Damen’s cock resting just inside his mouth. He watched Damen, piercing eyes keen on his face. He took in every reaction, every expression, relishing each one with a mounting satisfaction. 

When he finally began to  _ suck,  _ Damen’s thighs trembled. 

Damen groaned again, louder now, his cock jerking once more in Laurent’s mouth as Laurent sucked hard on the head. His tongue began to trace the crown, focusing cruel attention on the most sensitive place on the underside of the head, digging his tongue in and then tracing it so lightly it made Damen tremble. He dug into the slit as well, lapping up the pearly pre-come that had gathered there. If he minded the taste he gave no indication. He sucked only harder.

He started to sink down, taking Damen’s cock deeper into his mouth. He never let up the suction, not even as Damen’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed thickly, the sensation milking Damen’s cock perfectly. Laurent didn’t gag, he’d never had much of a gag reflex, but he did stop. Damen felt his entire body shake with the monumental effort of restraint. 

“Laurent,” he groaned. “ _ Laurent _ .”

Laurent hummed, the sound causing a vibration around Damen’s cock that had him crying out once more. His hips jerked, Damen couldn’t stop them in time, and he felt his cock slide into Laurent’s throat. He could enjoy the exquisite sensation for only a moment, however, as all of a sudden, Laurent’s hand on his belly pushed down hard, and Damen’s hips were forced back down, pinned to the chair. To Damen’s devastation, Laurent began to slide back up. Damen’s cock bobbed free of Laurent’s mouth, spit slick and shiny. The loss made Damen whine.

“Hush,” Laurent said. “Let me savour you.”

Those words make Damen shiver, made arousal fan out through his groin like an inferno. To be worshipped,  _ savoured,  _ by Laurent was more than Damen could have ever wished. He was sure the groan that escaped him betrayed that to Laurent readily enough.

Laurent bent down again, though this time he didn’t take Damen back into his mouth. He kissed down his shaft, skin still smooth and wet with his spit. He nuzzled at the base, tongue laving unintelligible patterns over the sensitive flesh. The hand on his belly took a hold of Damen’s cock, pushing it up and back against his stomach. Laurent licked a long line up the underside, from the groove of Damen’s balls to the very tip. Damen had to hook his ankles around the legs of the chair to stop his legs from snapping closed at the almost painfully sensitive sensation.

Laurent kissed the frenulum, pulling Damen’s foreskin low to play with the tendon there. Damen grunted, the pleasure white hot and insistent, his hands slipping down to his neck as his entire body jolted. Laurent looked up at him again, met his gaze and kept it, as he parted his lips and kissed that sensitive place. Damen felt his eyes roll as he  _ sucked.  _ When he ever so lightly scraped his teeth around the base of Damen’s cock, Damen felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. 

Damen could not tell how long Laurent worshipped his cock for, how long he spent kissing and sucking and lavishing pleasure over every inch of his skin. By the time Laurent took Damen’s cock back inside his mouth, sinking down all the way to the base, letting that massive organ slide easily down his throat, Damen was almost undone. It took only a handful of seconds, of Laurent sliding his mouth up and down and sucking so hard Damen shouted loud enough that the guards outside their door likely cringed, for Damen to come. He shattered apart, spilling messily into Laurent’s mouth. His hands, no longer obeying, falling to Laurent’s hair, cradling his head and keeping him on Damen’s cock as he emptied himself inside Laurent’s throat.

Finally, with the last aftershocks of orgasm still fading, Damen slumped back in the chair, boneless and shivering in satisfaction. Laurent pulled off, gasping for air, tears spilling down his cheeks from the pressure of Damen’s cock being kept in his throat. His lips were puffy and bruised, a trail of come leaked from the corner of his mouth. He didn’t wipe it away. Instead, his tongue darted out and licked it back inside.. The sight made Damen’s cock, already softening, throb.

Damen pulled him forward, hands fisting in his chiton and drawing him upward. Laurent clambered onto his lap, legs parted wide over Damen’s spread thighs. The front of his chiton was tented obscenely.

“Did you enjoy that?” Damen asked, as he drew the material up, letting Laurent’s cock slip free, bobbing hard and red in the hot summer air. Laurent shivered, hands threading through Damen’s hair and tugging hard.

“Yes,” he said. He still had that playful glint in his eye.

“Good,” Damen said. “Now, it’s my turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog/like on tumblr here!](http://exyking.tumblr.com/post/176247003128/prompt-cock-worship-laurent-loves-damens-dick)


End file.
